


Every Time's a First Time

by imagined_haven



Category: Star Trek (2009)
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-03-14
Updated: 2011-03-14
Packaged: 2017-10-16 23:21:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,150
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/170474
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/imagined_haven/pseuds/imagined_haven
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jim is an eighteen-year-old high school student who frequently gets injured. Leonard is the school's doctor. This is the tale of a visit to the doctor's office.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Every Time's a First Time

Leonard sighed, absently watching the clock and idly chewing on the cap of a pen. It had been a slow day in the medical office of the academy, and his boredom was showing. At least the day was almost over; just fifteen more minutes and he would be able to leave.

He wasn’t sure why he was even required to report in; it was the last day of the first semester, and hardly any students had bothered to show to their classes, having chosen to begin their breaks early. Shouldn’t he have been able to do the same?

He raised an eyebrow as his door was slammed open, wincing internally as an overly-cheerful voice cried, “Miss me, doc?”

“Not on your life, Kirk,” he snarled, mentally whimpering just at the thought of the paperwork. “What’d you do to yourself now?”

Jim Kirk had to be the most injury-prone senior at the academy. He also routinely had the worst injuries of the days he came in, and he was still far too damned happy about everything.

“Lacerated the fifth finger of my right hand at the proximal interphalangeal joint,” Kirk replied with a smirk.

Raising an eyebrow at the kid’s need to show off, he briefly examined the hand in question. “You came in here for a fucking _papercut_?”

“It hurt,” the kid pouted, batting his eyelashes theatrically.

Leonard reached for the drawer he kept everything he needed for exams in. “Want an eye examination while you’re at it? Looks like you need it.” He didn’t even bother to wonder why Kirk was there; the kid had fallen in love with annoying him since his first physical. Of course he would do anything to get one last chance to get literally kicked out of the office before the semester ended.

“No, I want you to treat my injury,” Kirk grinned unrepentantly, instantly dropping the kicked-puppy expression that had never worked on him anyway.

“Sure, kid. One lemon and a tablespoon of salt coming right up.” He ducked under the desk to hide his grin, having discovered that he actually enjoyed their banter to an extent some time in the last year. He had done his absolute best not to let Kirk in on that, though, even though he was pretty sure the kid knew. Not that it would stop if he didn’t enjoy it as much as the blond did; Kirk had absolutely no sense of tact. That was even more common knowledge than his lack of respect for personal space.

“Not the papercut, my real injury,” Kirk called out, and Leonard almost gave himself a head injury when he jumped in surprise.

“And what would that be?” the doctor asked crossly, not emerging from under his desk.

“Well, Doc, I seem to be experiencing some rather uncomfortable swelling,” came the smug reply.

Leonard rolled his eyes. “Really? Where?”

“You have to come out from under the desk to see it,” Kirk answered, breaths speeding up and becoming shallow.

True to his suspicion, the kid was lovingly caressing a rather large bulge that had appeared in his pants, gasping, his cheeks tinged pink. Leonard frowned. “There are better, more appropriate places for that than a doctor’s office. Get the hell out.”

“Nowhere more appropriate than with the person who caused it,” Kirk breathed, pressing himself against Leonard and gently rocking his hips against the doctor’s thigh.

“Kirk,” he warned, hoping it sounded dangerous and menacing and that he hadn’t squeaked like he thought he had.

He had. Kirk looked up, those piercing blue eyes immobilizing him despite--or perhaps because of--the blown pupils. “You squeaked,” he accused, rather unnecessarily.

“You stated the obvious,” Leonard retorted, trying not to look down at the kid’s lips-- or at the bulge that had only gotten bigger.

Maybe if he succeeded in that venture he could deny to himself that--

No. Kirk arched into him, hissing in pleasure as his erection met Leonard’s own admittedly-stirring cock. “You like this,” he whispered, lips by Leonard’s ear. “Admit it.”

Leonard bit his lip before he could say anything he would regret. He couldn’t let the kid know he was enjoying this, and his vocal cords had already proven untrustworthy. Maybe that was why he found himself biting back a moan when Kirk brushed his lips teasingly against his neck and playfully bucked his hips.

Why hadn’t he shoved the kid across the room yet? More importantly, why was he guiding the kid toward his desk?

This was making Leonard absolutely certain, once and for all, that his dick was absolutely unconnected to his brain except by nerves and blood vessels. It was _not_ exciting to fuck a student, even if said student was eighteen. It was _not_ arousing to even consider having sex on his desk. Not in the least. He was _not_ getting almost impossibly hard as he bent the student in question over the desk in question, stripping the kid’s pants off in the process and not enjoying the fact that he had forgone underwear.

He sent that message to his cock once more for good measure. It still got intercepted somewhere along the way as he caressed the shapely ass on full display in front of him.

Kirk arched into the touch, spreading his legs and moaning. “Fuck me,” he demanded.

“You know,” Leonard said conversationally, digging through the pockets of the kid’s discarded pants until he found the lube he’d guessed he had brought, “most folk would just write you up for this.”

“Well, I’m glad you’re not most folk, then,” Kirk groaned as the first finger was shoved into his ass a little rougher than was strictly necessary.

Leonard quickly finished preparing the kid, withdrawing his fingers and replacing them with his cock. “No, I’m not.”

Kirk slammed his hands onto the desk, bucking his hips back and taking all of Leonard in at once. “ _Fuck!_ ”

There was nothing slow or tender about the way they fucked. It was all sweat and rough action and Jim’s--for when Leonard had his cock buried in the kid’s ass he was Jim--silent screams.

It wasn’t long until Jim collapsed onto Leonard’s desk, coming hard all over the paperwork he had just finished completing as Leonard spurted into his hole. They stayed there for a moment before Leonard roughly pulled out, tucking himself back into his pants and zipping the fly as Kirk pulled up his pants. “Thanks for taking care of me, doctor,” he leered as he stepped out of the office with a slight limp.

Leonard grinned and settled down to recopy his paperwork, wondering what the kid’s excuse would be next time and hoping it wasn’t anything as stupid as a papercut. Really, they were going to get caught if he lost all brain function after being teased within an inch of orgasm and then denied for a week straight.


End file.
